


Powerless

by Paper_Crane_Song



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Crane_Song/pseuds/Paper_Crane_Song
Summary: Daniel can’t get Jack to stop.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> They say that anger is a secondary emotion and I think this little scene is my attempt to process that. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome.

“Jack, please. You don’t have to do this. Trust me. I’ll find another way. I just need more time.”

It wasn’t that he was ignoring Daniel, because he couldn’t. But he was putting all his efforts into pretending like he was.

“An hour. Just give me an hour.”

Because if he spoke to Daniel - if he even so much as looked at him - then he wouldn’t be able to continue.

“Sam.” Now Daniel was appealing to Carter, and that wasn’t fair because Carter was under orders and Daniel knew that, knew he was putting her in an impossible situation and was desperate enough that he was asking anyway.

“Daniel, I can’t.” She sounded close to tears.

“You can. You think you don’t have a choice but you do. Sam, if we were ever friends -“

“Hey!” One word from him to stop Daniel laying the guilt trip on Carter, and instantly Daniel latched onto it like he knew he would, attempting to wedge open the line of communication -

“Jack, think about what you’re doing.” Daniel was in front of him, trying to get him to make eye contact, “you’re a good man, I know you don’t want to do this -“

He refused to look at him. “Teal’c.”

“No, don’t -“

Teal’c came up behind Daniel, wrapped strong arms around him and moved him gently away so Jack could carry on even as Daniel struggled, “Teal’c, please”, and Teal’c continued to hold him with infinite sadness.

“Thirty seconds,” he said.

Daniel was still fighting against Teal’c’s grip, “Jack, please, turn it off. You have to turn it off -“

“Twenty seconds,” he said, his voice hard and cold and inside was white-hot rage because he was powerless. 

“Jack!” And now Daniel was crying, begging him, and he saw with a flash of clarity that there was no coming back from this. Their friendship, their team, it would all be over, and the thought of it was nearly enough to make him stop. Nearly.

“Ten seconds,” he said.

He forced himself to look at Daniel. Daniel stopped fighting, and they stared at each other as the numbers counted down.

The shockwaves from the blast passed over them and then Teal’c let Daniel go.

Jack found that he was shaking, trembling with anger, and he was in real danger of striking Daniel down where he stood. So with hands clenched into fists he turned and strode towards the gate, leaving them to pack up the gear.

The others joined him in silence, and the only sound came from the DHD as Carter dialled them home.

They went through the gate together. He couldn’t help but look at Daniel. Daniel was bleached white, and he walked past General Hammond waiting for them at the base of the ramp.

Hammond turned to them, concerned, a question already forming.

Jack just shook his head.

He could see Daniel in his mind’s eye, walking through the corridors, the elevators, out into the night air, leaving, leaving.

Never to return.

_Finis_


End file.
